Mr Wrong
by That Was Careless
Summary: Rima feels like she's been through every guy out there, and is hopeless... she's had her share of Mr. Wrongs. But what happens when she finally meets Mr. Right? Rimahiko. POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED. Read latest chapter.
1. Birthday

**Kala: W00t, another Rimahiko story.**

**Nagi: Yes, this one's a crossover. ;o**

**Rima: How true that is…**

**Kala: Muh first crossover. (:**

**Nagi: Well, congratz.**

**Tamaki: HUZZAH!**

**Haruhi: Calm down, Tamaki.**

**Hunny: Yeah, Tama. Eat some cake. *gets out plate of cake***

**Mori: …**

**Kyouya: *checks clipboard* This really isn't helping our funds, much…**

**Kala: *song starts playing in background* -- "On the wings of loooooveee!" DARN YOU, JEFFREY OSBORNE FOR MAKIN' MEH FEEL THANGZ! =.=**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Where'd that come from?**

**Rima: You totally stole that from the soup. ._.**

**Kala: NO SHUDDUP. XD**

**Nagi: … *is lost***

**Kala: Anyway, let's get on with the story. Disclaimer, anyone?**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Kala does not own Ouran High School Host Club OR Shugo Chara! *look at each other lovingly***

**Rima: *trance* BROTHERLY LURVVEEE! *fangirl squeal***

**Kala: *rolls eyes* Oh yeah, this is a little different-- there aren't any Guardians, Host Club, Charas, etc. (: Just to let you guys know, so you won't be confused... (But Tadase still wants to rule the world; you'll see why I added this...)**

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

* * *

***Rima's POV***

I've been through more of my share of guys, and I still haven't found my 'Mr. Right' yet.

How could this be? I mean, it feels like I've been through every guy out there, and still no one for me.

No one that's exactly my type.

Or, is it that there is no one _exactly_ my type. Is it that I have to just settle for the best I've gotten so far? Is that what we all aim for in life?

No, there's got to be _someone_ out there. I know it. Someone that, when we touch, when I first see him, I'll just know. Know that he is the _one. _The only one.

Just then, my heavy thinking time was interrupted by the always intrusive ringing of my alarm clock. 7 AM. I hit the snooze button and got out of bed.

_"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm s-s-so sorry, yeah. We just like to party. Like to p-p-party, yeah. BANG BANG! We're beautiful and dirty rich!" _I wish. Ugh, I trudged over to my phone.

I immediately knew it was Yaya, because that's the ringtone I had assigned for her. Sigh. I answered the phone.

"Hey, Yaya."

"Rimaaaaaa! Are you up yet?!!"

"Now I am..." I wiped my eyes and yawned.

"GOOD! Look out your window!"

I sluggishly walked over to my picture window and peered down to the street below. (I lived in an apartment.)

"Wow." I mumbled. When I looked down, I saw Yaya standing with Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto. I forgot it was my birthday. Yes, I forgot my own birthday. "I'll be down in a few." I hung up the phone.

_"BOYS BOYS BOYS! We like boys in ca-ars! BOYS BOYS BOYS! Buy us drinks in ba-ars! BOYS BOYS BOYS! With hairspray and denim--" _I was too annoyed by my ringing phone to let it finish ringing, so I answered it.

Who was it this time? Obviously Kukai. _What in the world does he want? _I thought.

"Kukai, what is it?"

"RIMA! Get your butt down here. NOW."

"I just told Yaya that I'd be down in a few minutes. GOSH." I complained.

"Whatever, just get down here quick. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yelled the last part into the speaker.

I rolled my eyes and went to go take a very quick shower. Because I obviously _didn't_ want to make the four wait any longer.

Once I was ready and I was on the way down the elevator, my phone rang. Again.

_"Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine, stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time. Eh, eh. So happy I could die." _I swear, if these people didn't stop calling me, they were really going to get it when I got down there.

"IKUTO! I'M ON MY WAY!" I yelled, forgetting there were other people in the elevator.

"Sheesh, calm down... I just wanted to let you know that we had to move the car, so we're not at the front of the building anymore."

"Where are you now?"

"Around back..." I could tell he was irritated, but not as irritated as I was. Great; now I had to walk all the way around the apartment complex to get to Amu, Yaya, Ikuto, and Kukai.

"Greeeeat." I said, being sarcastic. "So, why do you guys keep calling me?"

"Because you're so fun to annoy." I could tell from his voice he was probably grinning evilly. Classic Ikuto, loves teasing people.

So, I walked around to the back of the building to meet my four best friends.

As soon as I walked up to them, my phone started ringing. For the fourth time in one hour. This had to be some kind of record.

_"Of freedom, and of pleasure. Nothing ever lasts forever. Everybody wants to rule the world."_ No, it wasn't Amu. It was Tadase. Obviously, this ringtone fits him perfectly.

"Hey, Tadase."

"Happy birthday, Rima!!" He shouted. "Any big plans?"

"Naw, I'm just going out with Ikuto, Amu, Yaya, and Kukai."

"That sounds like a big plan to me."

"Meh. Not that big."

"Tell Tadase I said hi!" Amu shouted.

"Amu says hi."

"Yeah, I heard her." He told me. "Well, I'mma let you guys get back to what you were doing. Bye, birthday girl!"

I hated people making a big deal about my birthday. All five of these people knew that, but they didn't care...

So we went out. And I met someone. I honestly don't think he's the one, and maybe that's a sign not to get involved, but I'm going to anyway.

* * *

**Kala: Did anyone else notice that Rima's ringtones were all Lady Gaga except for Tadase's?**

**Rima: No one knows those songs...**

**Kala: I do. (_( )_)**

**Nagi: That's because you're a freaky-stalker-pedophile-person.**

**Kala: Not true.**

**Tamaki: There was no mention of us, how come? *tear* When do we come into play?!**

**Haruhi: I'm pretty sure it's chapter 2 before we're introduced.**

**Kala: True dat.**

**Kyouya: I still don't see how this contributes to our funds!**

**Mori: *slams clipboard onto head* WE. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. HOST. CLUB. IN. THIS. STORY!**

**Kala: Who knew Mori could be so... so...**

**Hunny: Violent?**

**Mori: =.='**

**Kala: R&R! XD**


	2. Another Mr Wrong

**Kala: FROM NOW ON—Shorter intros. (:**

**Nagi: Awww, why?**

**Rima: Why are you even helping us do the intro, you aren't in the story yet.**

**Nagi: But… it IS Rimahiko…**

**Haruhi: Well, I'm not in the story yet, either…**

**Tamaki: But you will be, this chapter, right?**

**Kala: No… Haruhi doesn't come in until about the same time Nagi does.**

**Haruhi: Aweeeeeee.**

**Hunny: It's okay, Haru. Have some cake.**

**Kala: Is that all he says?**

**Mori: *mumble* No.**

**Kala: Anyway… I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 2: Another Mr. Wrong**

**

* * *

**

So, like I said... I met someone. I'm still not convinced he's my Mr. Right. Probably just another Mr. Wrong.

His name is Tamaki. He's emotional, narcissistic, and can be annoying, but I like him.

_"Stop calling, stop calling. I don't wanna think anymore. I got my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop telephonin' me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e..." _Speak of the devil. Well, think, I guess...

I answered the phone casually.

"Hey, Tamaki-kun."

"Hey, pretty thang." I rolled my eyes, and thank goodness he couldn't see me. As you can probably tell, he's used to having girls fall for him quickly and soothing them with his sweet-talk. I don't fall for that crap. I want a guy who's _real. _A guy who's honest. But anyway...

"So... whatcha up to?" I said awkwardly, not knowing what to talk about.

"Meh, nothin'. Getting ready to go out with the guys." By 'the guys,' he means his friends Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, and the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Awesome."

"So what're you doin'?" He asked, more nonchalantly than I could be.

"Texting Amu... the pink-headed girl I was with the other night when we met." Tamaki and I had already been on a date and I really wasn't interested. Actually, I was more interested in Mori, his friend that didn't say anything half the time... and that's saying something. **(Redundancy/pun/whatever not intended.)**

"Ah. Cool."

There was a little silence, I don't know how to differentiate between awkward silence and just plain silence very well, but it wasn't all that awkward for me...

"So..." he began.

"I'm sorry... I don't think we're gonna work out." I interrupted him. Very rude, but I just didn't want this to go any farther. It's not that I don't want to give anyone a chance, it's just that I don't want to suffer pretending to like this annoying guy anymore and have to deal with the consequences.

"Oh. U-um... okay." He hung up the phone quickly... I forgot he was so emotional. Meh.

_"Hi-5, you have new text message!" _Borat's voice screamed. Weeeee, Amu texted back.

You break up with him yet??

Here's what I wrote:

Yep... he didn't take it that well, but whatever. :P

She replied:

Aww, you shouldn't just let these guys down so quickly! D: You are horrible, Rima...

Meh. Then I told her:

Hey, I'd rather try out that guy that doesn't say anything... Mori, right? He looks a lot better than Tamaki. x.x

Then... she got the wrong idea.

Oh, you would? Hang on...

Crap. I waited.

How's Friday, 8PM, dinner at that French Restaurant sound? :D

Is what she said after, I guess, she asked him out for me. I wasn't... serious.

Great. Thanks TONS, Amu... ^.^

Then I turned off my phone so I wouldn't have to deal with all this nonsense anymore.

Friday... that was two days from now.

* * *

**Kala: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was short, but the next one will be longer. At least I updated twice today. :D**

**Rima: Ughh... now I'm set up with the silent guy.**

**Mori: ... I'm right here.**

**Kala: AWW. You hurt Mori's feelings. *hugglez***

**Mori: *hugglez back***

**Rima: *thinks* Maybe he'll be okay...**

**Amu: You two are gunna be kawaii together.**

**Kala: *ahem* No. Kalori. *justmadethatupthereforewin***

**Amu: ... Sounds like that nickname Paul gave you. Kalamari.**

**Kala: Ugh. Don't mention Paul. Hated him. Never making that mistake again.**

**Rima: *clueless***

**Kala: Good, stay that way. PLEASE R&R :DD**


	3. The Date

**Kala: Okay, chapter 3! The dateee. :3**

**Mori: …**

**Rima: How wonderful.**

**Kala: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor Shugo Chara!**

**Rima: Why do you always write it out?**

**Kala: Hmm… maybe 'cos I feel like it?! DUNN QUESTION ME LITTLE GIRL. Or I will make you and Mori end up together.**

**Mori: …**

**Kala: Nevermind, because I won't let you steal him from meh!!**

**Mori: …**

**Rima: Wonderous. Now, for the chapter!**

**Kala: Lol, you sound like Jen. That was Jen's word... along with Kerfuffle. I miss muh Jennnn. D; *hart foar Jen***

**Chapter 3: The Date**

**

* * *

**

Friday. The day of the date I had with Mori that Amu set up for me... Once again, I was sure he wasn't the one. But why not go ahead and give him the chance? "Don't judge a book by its cover." Whoever said that was a genius.

I was getting ready for the date. I put on a green sun-dress with matching heels. Very, very tall heels.

Mori was incredibly tall... 6'2". I was only 5'3". So much to make up for there... **(A/N: I made Rima a few inches taller because in this story, she's older... she HAD to grow some since sixth grade. XD)**

I had my stereo cranked up to 10.

_"Everything was everything, but baby, it's the last show. Everything could be everything, but it's time to say goodbye, so... get your last fix, and your last hit. Grab your old girl with her new tricks. Honey, yah. It's no surprise that I got lost. In your brown eyes."_

It's a slow song... a very, very good slow song by Lady Gaga. I'm not much for slow songs, but this one I can do. Also, I'm very observant, and I noticed that Mori has brown eyes... so I figure this song suits the occasion very well.

Anyway, back to getting ready. I glanced at the clock on my stereo. 7:30 PM.

I had around 15 minutes to get ready. It didn't take that long to get to the restaurant, but I still wanted to have some time to just sit around...

When it came time to go, I grabbed my purse, checked my breath (Yes, I do this. Doesn't everyone?), and walked out the door.

***About half-way through the date***

"So... you're into Kendo?" I asked my date.

"Yeah. It's fun and a really good work-out. How do you think I got these abs?" Mori said, pointing to his stomach.

I laughed. I didn't realize how talkative, funny, and just plain awesome Mori was once you got him to open up. I also didn't notice how much he cared about his cousin, Hunny, which I found very, very sweet.

"I'm really enjoying this, surprisingly." I confessed.

"Oh, so you thought I'd be boring?" He assumed. "Yeah, first impressions of me are never good. I just have to get to know you before I can really show the true _me._"

"Not _exactly._ This was really a whole misunderstanding..." I trailed off, not wanting to offend him by explaining what had really took place between Amu and I.

"So I heard. Your friend Amu told me."

I perked up. "Really? She did?"

"Yeah... I also heard about how Tamaki was completely heart-broken because you dumped him."

I grimaced at the thought of what I did to Tamaki... that was pretty evil.

"Well, I don't think that's gonna happen with you." I smiled and, for some weird reason, started getting really nervous.

"It isn't?" He said with a laugh.

"No. At least I don't think _I_ will be the one doing the dumping if it _does_ happen." Maybe Mori was the one. Or maybe I was just falling for him, hard and fast, for some stupid reason. Maybe it meant nothing.

"Well I hope I won't, either." Mori said with a smile and blush. I really, really liked this guy.

He was very nice, genuinely funny, good-looking, strong, sweet, and all-in-all, amazing.

Everything.

We got up from the table after we finished the meal and payed.

He walked me back to my apartment, which was on the same block as the restaurant. When we got to my door and said our goodbyes, we hugged, and before I went inside, I told him something.

"I had a really nice time." I said with a smile.

"So did I... I'll call you tomorrow, mkay?"

"Great." And with that, I went into my apartment and thought about stuff...

Just a hug? Meh, I'll make it a point to kiss him on our next date. If I can get high enough on my tip-toes. And, I _really _hope there will be a next date, otherwise this will all be a wasted effort.

I really, really hope this works out between us. Mori is perfect. Well, not exactly. No one's perfect, but Mori is as close as it gets, to me.

* * *

**Kala: Okay, sorry... maybe this chapter _isn't_ as long as the previous one, but hey... the next one will be longer fer sure.**

**Mori: ... AWESOME!**

**Rima: Lulz. Do I kiss him in the next chapter?**

**Kala: [insert spoiler alert here] SPOILUR ALURTTTTTTTT! The answer to your question issssss... NOT TELLIN'! (:**

**Mori: Oh, c'mon. I wanna know, too.**

**Kala: Get over it.**

**Everyone: R&R!!**


	4. The One?

**Kala: Whoo. Update. (:**

**Rima: … I heard this chapter is somewhat exciting?**

**Kala: Ye. And… just so everyone knows—this is one of the last chapters. (I know, it's supar short… like 6-7ish.)**

**Rima: AWWZ! So let's get to it, then! Kala doesn't own Shugo Chara! OR Ouran HSHC. (Also, another disclaimer that I've been forgetting to add in the other chapters... I don't own any of the songs I've used. :3)**

**Kala: "Tru dat, girlfran." – Kellayy. Lawwwl. OH, BY THE WAY!!! -- _Someone_**** sent me a link, that, in order to close, I had to shut down my computer, so I lost everything I wrote. That's why this chapter might be sorta sucky considering I'm writing it for the _second time_****. x.x**

**Chapter 4: The One?**

**

* * *

**

That next day, Mori called. I changed his ringtone... Now it was "Thunder" which I found much more appropriate considering it's summertime.

_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other. You'll always be my thunder. I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain, bring on the thunder."_

"Heya!" I answered the phone.

There was a pause, no answer... was he not there?

"Mori?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry... I was just putting up my guitar."

"You play guitar?" I wondered why he hadn't mentioned it on our date the night before.

"Yeah, maybe I'll play for you sometime."

"Great, I'll hold you to that."

"Heh." He laughed.

"So..." I said.

"So." He said.

[Insert awkward silence here because I guess neither of us knew what to say.]

"Wanna hear some guitar?" Mori said suddenly.

"Uhm... no, it's fine. I don't wanna make you get it out again." I said, not wanting to be a bother to him.

"No, no... I never finished putting it up. Hang on a sec."

I heard some muffled noises in the background and a moment later he was back.

"Okay, so I wrote this one myself." He declared proudly.

He then started playing an acoustic rendition of Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit," only the best song ever.

I stopped him midway.

"You totally didn't write that."

"Yeah, I know... I wondered if you were gunna catch on. Or if you even knew that song."

"Oh, yeah, I know it. Loveee ittt!"

"Well, it's only the best song evarrrr." He said.

Weird. I was just thinking that.

We talked for the next few hours, so I guess you could say we found something to talk about.

***The Next Day***

"Aww, 5 hours?! Man, you two are perfect for each other." My best friend, Amu, said.

"I guess." I said, I was sorta zoned-out, but I did mean it.

"What do you mean, you _guess_? I thought you were sure he was _the one_!"

"Well, I'm not sure. Yeah, he's great... but is he really the one? I mean, I was always looking for a sign. Like I would just _know _when I saw him."

"You hopeless romantic." Amu said, shaking her head.

"I just wanna be sure. Let's not forget the Tada_gay_ incident!"

"Oh, God... don't remind me."

"Oh, but I have to. You thought you loved Tadase. You were falling head-over-heels for him, and then... you find out he's _gay_." **(I'm sorry to all Tadase/Tadamu fans, not including 'Joey', but... I just had to add this. :3)**

"AGHHHHHHHHH THE MEMORIES!"

"Amu, the signs were there. His timid voice, that little piece of hair that stuck up. HE WANTED TO RULE THE WORLD, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"... A lot of guys want to rule the world."

I couldn't help but laugh. "What other guy do you know that wants to rule the world? Please, feel free to elaborate."

"Well, I don't know anyone, but I'm sure someone else wants to rule the world just as much as he did."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

* * *

**Kala: Soooooo... what will happen next?**

**Rima: WE FIND OUT THAT MORI ISN'T THE ONE, KILL HIM WITH OUR DEATH NOTE--**

**Kala: Rima. Stop right there. You're half-right.**

**Mori: I'm not the one?**

**Kala: No, you are... but Rima shall kill you with the wrath of her DEATH NOTE!**

**Mori: ...**

**Rima: ...**

**Kala: Kidding, anyway...**

**Rima: R&R!**


	5. Amazed

**Koala: Okayyyz. So this is one of the biggest chapters. Well, the most exciting thing happens. :3**

**Rima: ORLY?**

**Nagi: IS THIS WHEN I SHOW UP?!**

**Koala: SHHHH.**

**Mori: …**

**Koala: Has he gone back to being silent again?! T-T**

**Rima: Guess so… or maybe it's because you yelled 'shhhh'??**

**Koala: Makes sense. MKAYZ! Let's get this show on the road (excuse the cliché). I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran HSHC (: Yet. Mwahaha. (kidding.. gert.)**

**Chapter 5: Amazed**

**

* * *

**

So, Mori and I were going on our second date tomorrow. I remembered the kissing thing, and I will not forget.

"You're gunna what?!" Amu said when I told her about it. "I thought you weren't sure that he was the one?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure... but can't I?" I argued back.

"Whatever. Like you said, I made that mistake with Tadase, I won't ever be able to get it back..." She trailed off.

Hah, I have to admit, the Tadase, well Tada_gay,_ incident was hilarious.

I lul at him still. **(For those of you who don't know, A.K.A. FAILURES AT LIFE, lul or lulz means laughter in another's expense... so say you fall down, and I say lulz. That's the correct usage. XD)**

But, Amu was heartbroken. At least she moved on to bigger and better things, like Ikuto. They are kawaii desu.

***The Next Day, An Hour Before The Date***

This date, I'm dressing casual. Mori already knows what I normally look like without dressing up, so I figure, why not? Plus, I don't wunna get sand in my dressy clothes. We're going for a walk on the beach... I know that sounds oddly-romantic and hopelessly-cheesy, but that's my idea of a mahhveloush date.

Mori showed up a half-hour before the dayte so I could hear him play guitar... for real.

He played this song that he actually wrote himself. It sounded like a mix of "Dance Floor Anthem," "Summerboy," (which I found funny, considering it's summer) and some other song that I can't remember the name of. Anyway, he can play really good... he actually taught me some things that I will probably forget by tomorrow.

***30 Minutes Later***

"Second grade?! No wonder you're so good at guitar." I said in disbelief when Mori told me that he had been playing guitar for that long.

Then, about a third of the way through the date... I met someone. Okay, I didn't technically _meet_ him, but I _saw_ him. I guess it was a sign, because I'll never be the same, I don't think. From the moment he started walking towards us, I couldn't breathe properly. I had to know his name, I had to talk to him. But with Mori standing right beside me, holding my hand, I did't think that was possible.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, 'kay?" Mori said suddenly, as if he knew I needed to be alone with this guy. Obviously he didn't do this intentionally.

"Okay, I'll be here." I told him... I really wasn't sure where he was going to find a bathroom. I guess he could just go to one of the hotels that lined the coast.

As soon as he walked away, I started walking faster towards the guy. I just had this weird feeling that he was 'the one.' I guess it was a sign that I couldn't breathe, I couldn't take my eyes off of him from the moment I saw him. When I got up to him, I really didn't know what to say...

"Uhm, hi..." I said nervously, but with a smile. "I'm Rima. Mashiro." I nearly forgot my last name.

He held out his hand, his golden eyes looking into mine. I shook his hand as he let his long purple hair fall over his shoulder. "Nagihiko Fujisaki. My friends just call me Nagi." He said smiling back. Then Nagi motioned towards where Mori went. "Boyfriend?"

"I guess you could say that... this is just our second date." I explained with a laugh.

"So, Rima... nice name. Haha. That guy is pretty lucky." He said and I immediately got much more nervous. What'd he mean by that? Does he feel the same way? Did he see the same signs? All these questions in my head... I wasn't sure what to say next.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." I said, clearly nervous. I scribbled down my number with a pen on a piece of paper that I always seem to have ready because I saw that Mori was walking back towards us. "Here," I told Nagi, putting the paper in his hand and closing it. "Call me."

"Who's this?" Mori asked when he joined us.

"Uh, a friend from grade school." I answered nonchalantly, then turned to Nagi. "Well, nice seeing you again."

He played along. "You, too." We then went our separate ways.

I hope he calls...

As the date progressed, Mori seemed more and more... nervous. I don't know why, though. He wasn't nervous on our first date. Maybe it was because of Nagi, did he just have that effect on everyone, or was it just because he might be 'the one'?

"So... that guy back there, just wondering, what's his name?" Mori asked me after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Oh, Nagihiko... Fujisaki." I told him.

"Cool story, bro." **(A/N: ROfl. Best meme usage evar.)**

"... What?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I uh, just came up with it? Oh yeah, I mean name... cool name, bro."

"Mori, what's wrong?" I was genuinely worried about him, but I guess it really was nothing.

"Nothing, it's nothing..."

The rest of the date was awkward.

When he walked me back to my apartment, we stopped at the front entrance, he didn't even bother to go up to my room with me. I had given up on the kiss. If that Nagihiko guy was truly 'the one,' I wasn't going to bother. So we hugged and I went up to my apartment.

I checked my phone for any messages, because I stupidly left it here, and sure enough... a call.

I listened to it. Freakishly, I automatically recognized the voice as Nagi's.

_"Hey, Rima... just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number. Haha... anyway, gimme a call back sometime."_

I envied his un-nervous-ness.

* * *

**Koala: KAWAII DESU.**

**Nagi: ... Finally, thar I is.**

**Rima: Aww. How cute. But wait... how am I going to get rid of Mori?**

**Mori: Get rid of me?! (_( )_)**

**Rima: ... *shields self and Nagi***

**Nagi: ??**

**Mori: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!**

**Koala: Once again, he flips out. Oh also you guys, you may have noticed I changed the name to Koala... well, someone who knew me as Kala gave me tha nickname because it supposedly sounds like Koala. x3**

**Rima: That's great...**

**Nagi: R&R!**


	6. EXPULSION! Lawlz0r

**Kala: Okayyy, so here's one of the last chapters. (Yes, it's short; get over it.)**

**Nagi: RIMA AND I BETTER HOOK UP QUICKLAYY.**

**Rima: ... Woooww.**

**Kala: o_o He's just in it for tha sex! You better escape just as quicklayy!**

**Mori: You guys know I'm right here, right?**

**Rima: yush.**

**Nagi: EFF OFF SHE'S MINE DOOD!**

**Mori: ... whoaz.**

**Rima: ;-; Kala does not own anehhthang. Nuthin, nada. Zilch. (lolsp?)**

**Kala: ALSO!! Sorry for the hiatus, I've been working on some of my other stories and got caught up in tons of school work. ;l**

**Chapter 6: EXPULSION?!**

Lies? Who said anything about lying? I... don't think you gave this chapter an appropriate title. **RIMA! Go on with your 'normal life', we aren't doing the intro anymore! **Whoops, my bad.

So, I gave Nagihiko a call back. We talked for a while... hours... he's so sweet and irresistible.

Then Mori came over, unexpectedly. Scared the heck out of me, 'cause I was right in the middle of talking to Nagi. We were sorta flirting over the phone. I told him I'd call him back, yada yada yada...

Now that I've met Nagi, I realize how deep I've gotten myself with Mori. Now he was just an annoying guy that I once sorta-kinda liked.

"Mori." I cut him off from whatever he was saying, I wasn't listening anyway.

"Yes?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other." I told him. That was that. I guess I didn't really love him. I didn't like him, either. I guess I never did, I was just fooling myself.

"Okay.." he said. "I won't call anymore." And with that, he got up and walked away.

That was... easier than I thought.

My phone rang. _It's like being in love, she said, for the first time._

Nagi. Perfect timing, but I wondered why he didn't wait for me to call. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Yessumm?" I said.

"I was wondering... since I forgot to ask earlier... do you wanna go out sometime, as like... a date?"

"Well, if you would've asked me five minutes earlier I wouldn't be able to say this, but yes. I would love that."

"Great. And... what happened five minutes ago?"

"Well, remember that reeeeally tall guy that I was with at the beach?"

"Yeah, he was kinda creeping me out."

I laughed. "He and I just broke up."

"Oh awesome. I mean... aw."

"No, it's awesome, all right." I laughed again, a bit nervous now.

"So... how about tomorrow. Eight?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure."

"'Kay, I'll come by to pick you up."

"You know where I live?" I asked, creeped out.

"No... which is why I was just about to ask you." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, good..."

We continued our conversation, then Amu came over.

"YOU FINALLY DID IT!?" She was glad I broke up with Mori. She never did like him in the first place either.

I nodded.

"Greattt! I like the Nagihiko guy tons better, even though I haven't met him yet... But I will, tomorrow, right?!"

"Uh... no. He and I are going on a date, unless you plan to tag along..." I said, the last part was sarcasm.

"I'll just be here..." She said sneakily, obviously planning something insane just to see this Nagi guy.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

**Kala: This chapter was short, but fugettaboutit.**

**Nagi: Jersey, much?**

**Kala: Lawl.. ew.**

**Rima: TAKASHI MORINOZUKA HAS BEEN EXPULSION'D.**

**Kala: Expulsion'd.**

**Mori: ...**

**Kala: LOL FAIL! Loser...**

**Mori: ;[**

**Kala: *.laugh***

**Nagi: Over him already?**

**Kala: ...**

**Rima: SLUT!**

**Kala: ;-; I fricken hate you.**

**Rima: love you too (:**


	7. Notice

**Maybe this will make some people happy, maybe others will be pissed. But; I have absolutely NO time to write anymore. Don't get me wrong; I love writing and it's gonna kill me that I let some people down, but I can't keep up this no-updating/publishing trend. So, in other words, I'm discontinuing Mr. Wrong and 10 Things To Do...**

**I'll publish oneshots every now and then, when I have time, but I don't have enough time for the multi-chapter stories anymore. If I can, I'll try to finish the last chapter of Mr. Wrong so I won't leave you guys wondering. (You guys being the readers I still have... 'cause I know I probably lost some due to the delay in updating). But I'm not gonna promise anything... so don't get your hopes up.**

**I'm really sorry about all this, and I know I let you guys down, but maybe this summer I can get things back up and running because with school and EOG's coming and track practices/meets and everything, I have no time. I'm currently working on about three oneshots and, like I said, trying to finish the last chapter of Mr. Wrong... but I'm not even sure how that's gonna come along...**

**Anyway, sorry for the... whatever you wanna call it... I'll try to be more... update-y. o.o; But thanks for hearing me out on this. XD**

**~ YLH.**


End file.
